


just to say bonjour

by allmywill



Category: Martha Davis (Musician), The Motels (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Prose Poem, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Dark night, don’t go.A short piece inspired byBonjour Babyby The Motels.
Kudos: 3





	just to say bonjour

**Author's Note:**

> i've been completely obsessed with this song since i first heard it in January. not sure on the meaning behind it; i'm kind of tempted to ask Martha. maybe i will.
> 
> this song has a special meaning to me, it has followed me through all the ups and downs 2020 has thrown my way. i just think it's fantastic, musically and lyrically. it invokes so much emotion in me.
> 
> here's a little piece inspired by the song, just one interpretation i have of the lyrics.

_My heart thumps in my chest, the vibration of nerves moving up to my throat. It pounds a rhythm like the brash clatter of a drum inside of me; I know you are returning soon. You are returning to me._

_Your photo is in my pocket, crinkled from so much handling. I take you with me, a mere image of you to sustain my lonely days of wandering. Your glossy face stares up at me and it begins to rain overhead. It’s always raining._

_Soldiers pass me, I try not to walk in their path. I’m always in the way. The station is crowded and I find myself yearning for one of the faces to be yours. Soon I will see you, my baby. For now, my heart continues its wild beating. I imagine it is a song for one to sing along to. I sit for a while and write a poem on the back of your photo as I wait, cold concrete beneath me._

_I recall a night where I begged you not to go. The moments moved like molasses as I watched you walk away in the dark night. So slow, oh please, don’t go again. You said you’d call and it was lovely to hear the sound of your voice. But your tangible presence is what I desire the most._

_I waste some spare change at a pay phone to call your telephone. I listen to your answering machine as I stare at my shoes, wishing I could speak as beautifully as you. You make any word sound like a gorgeous melody, your tongue gliding around syllables I couldn’t form myself in such a romantic fashion._

_The night rain pattering on the pavement above offers a steady backdrop to my waiting game. I grow bored and stop anyone who looks interesting for a chat to fill the hours. I tell them about you, walking and talking until I tire myself out. And then I hear the night train make its arrival._

_I make my way through the dense crowds of the metro station. My heart beats and I cannot wait to fall into your arms. I’m ready. Just a few more moments, a few more..._

_You push through the doors and take me by surprise. I delight, the sight of your face before me has the sweetest adrenaline pumping through my body. I feel the joy everywhere as we throw our arms around each other, bumping into other passengers in the process. We don’t mind._

_“Bonjour, bonjour, my baby,” you say in my ear. The sensation of your warm breath gives me a thrill._

_And even if all that waiting was just to say bonjour, I know I would be satisfied. “Please don’t say bonjour,” I laugh._

_Your lips meet my lips. I think of the poem scrawled on the back of your photo and I hope it makes sense to you._

_I wrote it in French._


End file.
